Come Home
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: Based on the ending of an Alien Movie from Pokémon Black/White 2, Mario and Luigi try to convince to make peace between Earth and the Shroobs.


Mario Luigi: Come Home

(Based on PKMN BlackWhite 2 Movie)

Princess Shroob, the youngest one sees the city under attack and is cackling with the Shroobs. And there, Mario and Luigi stood.

The Princess shoulds in her native language. Mario and Luigi turned on their translators E Gadd made by his specimen's intellect.

"Could you-a repeat that-a?" Mario asked.

"I said!" Princess Shroob stopped. "Wait, you understand me?!"

"With these-a devices," Luigi explained, "We can hear-a everything you and your Shroob Army could say-a!"

"So... You now know how to speak our language, right?" Princess Shroob suggested. "You should join our army! Join us and we'll spare your Princess!"

Mario and Luigi accepted, but were given a laser bean shot from Princess Shroob. They cackled as Mario and Luigi went down. But this is where Mario and Luigi fused the Cobalt Star.

"And they fused our Queen back together again!" The Princess Alien shouted as if she won. But she and her army stopped as soon as Mario and Luigi totheir Ultra Hammers and crushed the star to bits. "YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU CRUSH MY SISTER?!"

"We didn't have a choice..." Mario said calmly regaining his confidence as he and Luigi withdrew their hammers.

The army attacked, but Luigi used a Mega Mushroom to destroy any troops, sky and ground, with his hammer. Princess Shroob attacks with her mothership, but was grabbed and shaken by Luigi, who just plays it like a Drink Mixer, shaking and swirling, or stirring. He gently takes out Princess Shroob by reaching in and softly landing her. She walked all dizzy to her throne chair.

"Grrr!" Princess Shroob growled. "Why don't you just die?! Die already!"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other.

(Destroy Spare)

"I know what's with-a you, my princess.." Mario spared Princess Shroob, as Luigi turns normal. She gasps as she heard Mario talk. "You are filled with determination-a to restore your race, that you forgot-a about the lives that were here first... You have no sympathy to spare others before-a you... I understand if you lost loved-a ones in other planets before here... But we're here-a for you..."

"And we can help-a your race restore..." Luigi turns normal. "Just let us-a give you a hand-a..."

Princess Shroob looks down and gets furious.

"How dare you call us weak?!" Princess Shroob yells. "You dare mock us with your power calling us weak?! I don't need your help! I can save my species by myself!"

"It's a tough job for a Princess.." Luigi told Princess Shroob. "There may be others like-a you to misunderstand that there's nothing-a wrong with needing a hand-a..."

Mario and Luigi recalls the past time when Elder Princess Shroob was ordering her pawns to heal her and then smashing them with her tentacles. Princess Shroob remembered her kind of ruling was discouraged by her parents as she was too soft, and when she did what's right, she was disowned for a week without a care. Princess Shroob feels... Sad...

"What is this... Pain?" She asked herself. "Is this what you fools do to hurt my kind?... ... Answer me!!"

Mario and Luigi knew what she felt.

"You can stay with us-a..." Mario asked Princess Shroob. "And we'll help protect your own Kingdom... We just ask for peace..."

"I'm sorry..." Princess Shroob sheds a tear. "It's not possible for us to be here on this planet anymore..." She walks to her ship slowly.

Peach was right behind some debris, pulled out her parasol and charged at Princess Shroob. But right when she was about to get attacked, Mario and Luigi halted Peach with their arms out, protecting Princess Shroob.

"Why, did you do that?..." Princess Shroob asked.

"Like we said..." Luigi answered. "We will protect-a your race... It's not-a too late to change your mind-a..."

She shakes her head and continues walking in.

"You can always come back." Said Mario with a hurt compassionate tone.

And with that, Princess Shroob and what's last of her army retreated to their only home. Leaving Mario, Luigi and Peach by themselves in the wreck.

A few days later...

Mario and Luigi woke up for another adventure to Soda Jungle. And there it was... Shroob Kingdom. With Princess Shroob rebuilding her new kingdom on Earth. Mario and Luigi smiled in joy to see a bad heart changed. They ran off deeper into the forest.

A few Shroob guards went to Princess Shroob, who's entire outfit changed to a sports one, exposing her belly button and legs.

"Your majesty!" A Shroob Guard alerted the Princess. "We took more land from the Giant Bowser Troops!"

"Satisfying News!" She smiled.

"Where are you going, my lady?!" Another Guard asked.

"I'm beating Peach, fair and square!" She said while swinging her violet tennis racket.


End file.
